


Two Junkers and a Cowboy

by HasherBrownz



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, a plot bunny turned plot rabbit I guess lol, purely self indulgenet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasherBrownz/pseuds/HasherBrownz
Summary: AU in which Junkrat and Roadhog find a baby McCree and raise him !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !

I'm starting this on my iPad and finishing on the computer.


	2. The Beginning of a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay

Mako had always wanted a kid when he was younger. Every twenty-year-old man wanted kids though, but people were intimidated, and until the age of thirty, no one was interested. He thought he'd be the life giver of the child, and really hoped he would be. It seemed fate had other plans. He had been going through a city, checking, and scouting for potential areas to rob. But, instead, he heard a sound from an alley. A baby. The baby was crying, and obviously very upset. Mako knew better, but he went into the alley. He saw a woman, obviously dying. Blood splattered everywhere, and held close to her chest was a baby who was covered in blood that obviously wasn't his own. He saw the woman trying to breathe, before he heard her let out a soft sound. He leaned closer "Take him..Take my Jesse.." She said, words as frail as the baby she was hiding. Mako wanted to reject it, fight the idea, but his conscious pushed him to listen. Now, here he was, walking to the home he shared with his employer to share what had happened. He wasn't a man of god, but he was praying Jamie wouldn't be upset. 

Jamie's reaction was the opposite. Much against his personality, it seemed. He wanted to hold the baby, and by the day's end had made a makeshift cradle out of a tire. It was a tire that was once used as an explosive, but it was something. Mako made a comment about the mother's last wishes, and it seemed Jamie wanted to respect them. The baby, no, Jesse, was obviously a tough little thing, a child with the spirit of a Junker. Once settled in, he was a goofy laughing baby, the kind parents' dream of having. A chubby, eager to eat, healthy, and giggly little baby. Jesse especially loved when any shiny object was shown to him. Everything from a piece of glass, to a particularly shiny pebble, would have him wide-eyed and fixated for hours. Though toys were hard to come by, Mako made sure to find some. Along with a baby carrier. Jesse often enjoyed what times he could be bathed. Which Junkrat did, by tongue sometimes. Mako made sure they had clean water for after that. He enjoyed watching Jesse splash about in his bath, and watch the water splash all over. He would then dry the baby, and dress him in a large t-shirt, and a diaper. Baby clothes were difficult to find. Jesse didn't seem to notice. Jamie often enjoyed finding t-shirts that had cursing on them that were not suitable for a child. That would have to change when Jesse got older. For now, though, a shirt that said 'Cunt' on it was laughable. Especially when Jesse would chew on the shirt, and slobber all over it, and he would have to clean it. He was too damned cute. 

Jesse was watching as they counted loot, giggling and cooing as he was gently bounced on Mako's knee. His tinny chubby hands were gripping a shiny coin, and he was chewing on it, with Mako occasionally pushing the coin from the baby's mouth so he wouldn't swallow it. Jesse would just let him, before settling back into chewing. He was getting bigger, and more 'talkative' now. He loved to coo, and babble to them when they talked to him, as if responding. He was babbling around the coin happily, and giggling, as if told a joke. Mako smiled, and bounced him on his leg more until Jesse started yawning. He scooped the child up, before laying him in the makeshift cradle, which was complete with a stolen teddy bear now. Jesse just slept peacefully as Jamie watched fondly "He's so cute." Jamie said with a happy sigh.  
Mako nodded with a grunt of agreement, and sat back down in silence. Jamie hummed, rubbing his chin "So, when will he be old enough to build a bomb ?" He asked, and Mako shrugged. He wasn't sure of an answer. Mako looked over at Jesse's peaceful face, and sighed deeply "Maybe.. when he's ten.." He rasped in his usual low tone. Jesse mumbled in his sleep, as if agreeing, and Mako smiled softly under his mask before resting his chin on his hand while Jamie sorted through some more money and jewels.


End file.
